The present disclosure relates to digital data categorization and searching.
Computer databases now serve as storehouses for diverse types of information and media including documents, images, audio files, videos, and practically any other type of information capable of being stored in a digital format. The interconnected nature of today's computing environment offers the capability for users to have nearly instant access to this information regardless of their physical location. Searching interfaces serve as gateways to the vast information stored in these databases, but due to the tremendous amount and diverse types of digital data that are now accessible, searching for a broad category of data or performing mere keyword searches of these data stores can return an unmanageable number of results. The particular data being sought by the searcher can be obscured by a cumbersomely large result set, limiting the usefulness and efficiency of the search.
To assist the searcher in retrieving the sought after data, a search interface can offer refinement options to narrow the list of results. In order to maximize the usefulness of such refinement options, the options presented can be based on the result set of a search and/or the search query itself. Creating useful a list of options for presentation to a user in narrowing a result set can be accomplished manually, but the process can be tedious, especially for large and diverse data sets.